Vanstaffen
Vanstaffen Vanstaffen is a coastal industrious and sprawling dictatorial nation ruled by Leader Somebody. Its capital Bellstad is situated on the tropical continent of Amarino. Vanstaffen is a member of the alliance The Union of Nations. The gigantic borders of Vanstaffen surround some forests, numerous jungles, a few mountains, a few deserts, numerous cleared land, some lakes, some rivers, a few grasslands and innumerable urban areas. The known flora is very diverse and includes many rubber trees, a few grapevines, a few herbs, some tobacco plants, some cocoa trees, a few apple trees, some coffea, a few cacti, a few kingwood, some oak trees, a few hops, some silk and some cotton. The known fauna is very diverse and includes plenty of deer, innumerable cows, many sheep, innumerable beehives, many panthers and a few elephants. Innumerable mackerels, innumerable sharks, innumerable piranhas and innumerable bass are found outside the coast of Vanstaffen. Under the surface the geologists have found tiny amounts of iron, some coal, some sulfur, tiny amounts of copper, a decent amount of silver, little platinum and little lead. Like few other nations little crude deep sea oil is found within the Vanstaffen borders. The technological advancements of Vanstaffen is adequate, and their military power is adequate. Etymology Vincent Van Staffen was the name of the Britannian explorer who founded Vanstaffen. He sailed across the Sea of Stian to the distant continent of Amarino. There it is said that planted the flag of Britannia and foretold that this land would one day prosper. History Following the collapse of Britannia, citizens of the once thriving country moved to their colony in Amarino, where it was foretold a new empire would rise in the once-flourishing nation's ashes. The new parliament quickly worked to found the basis of this new nations government and eventually elected President Wagner, formerly a governor back in Britannia. By quickly assembling a military and prosperous economy, this new nation, now named Vanstaffen, thrives upon the world stage. Geography Vanstaffen lies at the tip of Northern Amarino, on the coast of the Sea of Stian. Climate Biology Urbanization ' ' Government and Politics Federal States ''' '''Law and Crime Foreign Relations Military The Vanstaffen Armed Forces maintains one of the worlds largest and strongest mortar arsenals and a relatively large amount of T-72s. There is no shortage of small, light, plump tanks, only increasing it's military power. The Vanstaffen Armed Forces is currently working on it's own Luftwaffe to add it's already impressive military range. The Vanstaffen Sovereign Guard maintains special agents and private contractors to defend it's honor. Demographics With a population of currently 11,550,800, Vanstaffen's population may only be described as diverse. Though, being a remnant of Britannia, their ethnicity is largely composed of an Anglos, being about 49% of the growing population. However, this number is threatened by the Germanic groups, accounting for roughly 22% and rapidly growing. The Hispanic population is also growing, currently at 12%. Currently at 7%, Vanstaffens Asian population shows no signs of stopping either. Natives and other small ethnicity make up the remaining 10% of the population. As for the language, 92% of all Vanstaffens are able to fluently understand English, though a phenomenal 83% are able to understand at least a second language. For example, 27% of Vanstaffens are able to understand Spanish, 11% are able to understand Chinese, 15% are able to understand French, and finally, 24% of Vanstaffens are able to understand German. Life expectancy is at an exception 88.5 with a median age of 42.2 Like the population, the religions within Vanstaffen are also wide-ranged. Protestants make up a staggering 46%, though Roman Catholics are trailing close behind at a 21%. Atheism is also popular, with 17% of Vanstaffens sharing the same view. Other Christians make up 5%, while the Jewish make up 3%. Buddhists and Muslims each make up 2% of the population. Hinduism and other small religions make up the remaining 4%. Economy Vanstaffen maintains a money stockpile of roughly 1.3 million and is one of the largest economic exporters in Amarino. This is funded by the sale of consumer goods and metal. Companies and Businesses ''' '''Infrastructure and Technology Transportation Being one of the most dominant nation on Amarino, Vanstaffen acts as a transportation link to other countries. Vanstaffen has approximately 12,000 kilometer of roads, occupied by thousands of automobiles every day. The Grosses''chnellstrasse'' is the national superhighway extending across the country much like the Autobahn. Like the Autobahn, the Schnellstrasse ''has no speed limit or restrictions. Smaller highways known as the ''Kleinschnellstrasse also exist, and operate as regular highways, restricted by the federal states. The cities also operate the Stadtstrasse, or inner city roads. Motorized traffic has increased by 20 percent in the last decade and contributes to Vanstaffens rich road network. Buses, operated by express and transit companies take up 10-15 percent of all the vehicles on Vanstaffen roads. Transportation in Vanstaffen may also be taken by railways, a popular choice among Vanstaffen people. Vanstaffen features approximately two thousand kilometers of railway, with half of that being electric railway. Culture Vanstaffen's growing culture GP of 6,800 can be attributed to their diverse history and growing cultural movement. Architectural Vanstaffen's beautiful cities are lined with a mixture neo-futuristic buildings and Renaissance era construction. The streets throughout the country are cascaded with a wave of obelisks and art museums, cementing Vanstaffen's architectural contributions. Sports The Vanstaffen National Team are one of the worlds most successful football teams. Having won the Division 1 Championship twice and the Division 2 Championship once, the Vanstaffen Flying Wasps now enjoy varying levels of success in the Division 1 and Division 2 championships. The Vanstaffen Premier League is also home to two of the most successful clubs in Petram, being Bellstad FC and Studfurt United, both having won the VPL title multiple times. Category:Nations